User talk:Sonasaurus
SPARTAN-B312 Problem Losing Hope Hey Sona, just wondering, I had got my self into a little timeline conflict with Athena. Would it be okay (if there are no contradictions), for you to simple state anywhere in your AAO fanon that the Loss of Hope occurs in your timeline? It would help me out a little and will not necessarily have any negative results (It will only get rid of the unexplained universe gap between characters included in both RPs). I would also like to let you know that you are welcome to jump in or contribute to the Loss of Hope fanon as you see fit. Thank you, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) /* You are Cordially appointed. */ Hello, Sona. It's been a while hasn't it? I've decided to make my resurgence known and hopefully make a name for myself. I cordially appoint you to be the second moderator in my RP, The Battle of New York. Hopefully, you can help me get some of your upper echelon buddies to get involved. Thank you for your time, and may your exploits into Halo Fanon be prosperous.War does not determine who is right, only who is left 23:26, April 12, 2011 (UTC) S-075 Hey Sona it's Spartan 075, sorry I didn't put this in my sig....been having trouble with the site. I can't bring up any pop ups for templates and such, and I have to open the login screen on a new tab. Anyways I was wondering if you could give me your opinion on an idea I had for a less......dramatic, but just as meaningful end to my SPARTAN. I thought that he could be retrieved via falcon. Then en route to a dry dock where the Aegis Fate was getting ready to leave Reach, they could be shot down and S-075 would hold off the covenant while the survivors of the crash traveled on foot to the ship. Once there they relayed their story and a group of ODSTs who knew S-075 would attempt to retrieve him. But fail in the long run due to (Once again) him eventually bleeding out, forcing them to leave him behind. Thanks for reading this, I hope to hear your opinions as well as any suggestions. (Also I'm REALLY horrible with punctuations at times like comas, so if you could maybe skim over the article and fix any for me? If not I understand and thanks anyways. SIGH. RE:Blocked Page Seriously now As you've stated, I payed no attention to your points on the IRC; so then why simply repeat them on the wiki, as if I'm suddenly going to change my mind...? As I told you, the facts of why you feel you don't need to remove the logs do not interest me in the slightest. All I am concerned with is you removing them or, as the case may be, not doing so- not why exactly you think you are justified in refusing. Uh...no. As per Maslab, the onus is on you now to remove the logs- not continue to spout why you don't need to, and not issue me an ultimatum in an attempt to pin the outcome of this on me. So I'll say this yet again, since you seem not to have understood me the several times I've said it, or to have gained the general gist of Maslab's intervention; just remove the logs. The fact is that I don't need to give you any such assurance, answer, or anything, for you to remove the logs; the very fact that I have the right to ask, and I have asked, should be enough for you to just do it. Seeing as you insist on being a difficult prick by issuing me counter-demands to defend your pathetically weak position, and spouting yet again reasons why you think your non-removal of the logs is not lacking common courtesy/is justified in some twisted way. Because that's what this is about. Those logs are of me, intoxicated, on the IRC. No matter their content, or whatever you or I may have said, I have the right to ask for their removal. And you, if you're going by kindness, decency, honesty or whatever human concepts between users of a site you wish, should have removed them immediately. By not, you're not breaking rules, but you're ignoring simple courtesy towards another user. And how do you justify your actions, your ignorance of decency? Because I didn't leave the IRC while drunk when you told me to. I won't agree to your 'proposal', but I will say this. So long as, in future, you just do the simple, courteous thing, first time, instead of bluntly refusing and turning the whole thing into a confrontation, I won't feel my position in AAO is jeopardised. Other than that, I can give no assurances. That's the best you're going to get. Accept it, and remove the logs, or leave them where they are because, as per your reasons stated several times, you think you are justified in ignoring my requests for their removal. I don't believe this. Do you want confrontation? Do you want to end this? I met your stupid demands. Yes you still refuse to just end the argument and remove the logs. And why? Because you want me to tell you why I want them gone first. Seriously, that is lame. All you're doing is extending this conflict. Remove the damn logs. I don't need to explain to you why I want the logs gone before you remove them. All your pointless arguing is doing is prolonging the argument. Go back and read what Maslab, an administrator, said to you. I think it was along the lines of remove the damn logs. I can't remain in AAO while this argument continues, and this argument will continue until you remove the logs. You pushed me to this point- refusing again and again and again to remove them, with not until you tell me why and there's nothing wrong with them and I don't have to because xxx reasons and agree to this proposal. I have a strange suspicion you actually want to force me into quitting AAO with refusing and prolonging the argument. Well, I'm seriously considering it, even if it's the last thing I want to have to do. Don't bother replying to this message. If it's not to tell me you're removing them or have removed them, I really don't want to hear it. Once again, don't bother. At this point, what you could have done is remove the logs, ending this whole thing nicely and without further repercussions. Instead, you continued yet again to demand a reason why I want you to remove the logs, ala "All I ask is for you to tell me why you want the logs gone. There has to be a reason. And I've said this before, if I don't know why you want them removed, then I don't see a reason to remove them." So I can see I'm wasting my time here. I am uncomfortable with logs of me in a vulnerable state remaining on the wiki several days and literally dozens of requests after me first requesting their removal. Paraphrase: The reason I want you to remove the logs is because I have asked you to do so; as a courteous person, I'd expect you to honour this. Of course, if your previous responses are anything to go by, your next will be a "oh, I don't think your reason is valid, therefore I'm justified in ignoring your requests to remove the logs." Tip? Remove the logs! Sig Hey Sona, Before things get out of hand, can we perhaps meet on the IRC? Rozh has agreed that I may have Jackson-A104 and Valor Team jump into Infinityverse. However, I've made more specific details on the page itself and involves an attack on The Fallen and contact between both of the Office of Naval Intelligence of both universes. So before things seriously do get out of hand, can we meet to discuss any inconsistencies that you point out. Thanks. Rp stuffs Don't intervene . Hey Sona, Stop intervening, I was wondering if you can give me the go ahead for another AAO RP? I've directed an RP before but since members were completely stubborn I had to pull out as they discontinued listening. Anyway, I'll see you later. Signature and other topics. First order of business, I would like to know how to create a fancy signature similar to the one that you have. Secondly, I would like to try to reapply to AAO, seeing that no one opposed my first attempt and that I was put on hold. Thank you for your time :D War does not determine who is right, only who is left 23:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) RP Hey Sona, you mind if we can do the RP in a a certain format? Definitely! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RP: AAO RP Yep! I'm starting off with a terrorist operation on Earth, then I'll send the team to Sangheilios to fight alongside Thel and Fira. I'll connect the dots. Don't worry. Hi, Ii'd like to join the RP, though I'm a not as good as Pikapi. I'm still pretty good. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 23:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Ghosts In The Machine Ghosts in the Machine Can I join this RP. I know I am really new to this wiki (this is only my second edit)but I have worked on other fanon wikis for a little while so I am not completely helpless. But I am not perfect at it. I honestly think this will be a fun way for me to start on this wiki. So can I join ? --TehSpartan 23:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I might go a little with someone Else's character but I'd really like to make my own. Also since I'm kind of busy to make my own universe could I just be an active part of the AAO universe?--TehSpartan 00:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I will make my character for the roll play in a bit.--TehSpartan 22:16, May 20, 2011 (UTC) If you can, could you add Utas Ryam and Claymore Team ( my Gamma company team ) under my name on the Ghost of the Machine character list.--TehSpartan 00:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) yes i do, how bout you --Jacen Fett 04:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) i'm like an encylopedia on starwars My Hiatus :Yeah Sona, like Stel. I haven't given up on AAO and the RP. My life is currently surrounded by assignments for every subject. I'll most likely come back July 1st. Thanks. Time Alas, this is what happens all too often. Writing is by no means an easy thing to do; giving a deadline to one writer makes it quite difficult and stressful for the writer to reach the given deadline. But you'll hear it from me now: I'll finish the post today, in one form another - but it'll be done.}} Question regarding Stealth Sangheili . What I did see though, is the , which is a temporary stealth rank. If the Ossoona is what you meant, then may I change Zehr'tul 'Sumai's rank back to what it was before? Nevermind, I'm blind.}} I didn't know our falling out had anything to do with Against All Odds or its current state. It seems to me you're only apologising because you want my help with boosting AAO's activity. Otherwise, I can't see why the separate issues with AAO and with me and you have merged here into the same one. I'll continue making the same volume and quality of contributions to AAO as I always have done, current period of relative inactivity notwithstanding. However, the concerns I have with AAO, and any action or contributions I make towards the EU, will not change or improve my relationship with you. Please clarify what your two propositions are, if I haven't unknowingly answered them already. I have an idea for a super-solider project, LEGION, and I was hoping if it could be incorporated into AAO. In essence, they would be the best of the best of the Special Warfare operators, enhanced with minor augmentations, and equipped with a highly modifiable, lightly shielded battlesuit with modular parts. Kinda filling the gap between SPARTANs and ODSTs. Its okay if you say no. How is this possible?